


Um dia na praia

by NezukoKamado



Category: Cop craft
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Passeio, Praia, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NezukoKamado/pseuds/NezukoKamado
Summary: Kei decide levar Tilarna para praia, porém ao admirar a jovem, deixa que os sentimentos que tenta esconder venha à tona.
Relationships: Kei/ Exedilica





	Um dia na praia

**Author's Note:**

> Relou amores e amores.  
> Uma onezinha curtinha desse casal que estou amando xD

Após vários meses trabalhando juntos, Kei resolveu levar Tilarna até a praia. Chegando lá, ele a levou até uma parte menos movimentada, perto de uma gruta, abriu o guarda-sol, colocou as cadeiras e sentou-se numa delas.

– Kei, eu vou até a água nadar um pouco. – a jovem de longos cabelos platinados avisou antes de sair correndo.

Ele ficou a observando através dos óculos escuros que cobriam seus olhos. Tilarna geralmente era alguém seria, brigona, mas que conseguia se divertir com pequenas coisas, como agora. Ela rodopiava na água e soltava risos, a brisa marítima fazia os longos cabelos dela balançar. 

– Humpf… maluca! – o policial murmurou, enquanto deitava sua cadeira. Iria fazer algo melhor do que ficar observando aquela alienígena. 

– Ei Kei, você não vai vir? A água está ótima! – Tilarna gritou da água, fazendo ele bufar novamente. 

– Agora não, depois vou!

O policial pegou seu celular para tentar se distrair, mas na verdade não conseguia se concentrar. Desde que Tilarna foi morar em sua casa, ele passou a reparar na jovem de uma maneira diferente. Sabia que não era certo se relacionar com ela, mas estava cada vez mais difícil ignorá-la. Como não conseguia prestar atenção no celular, o guardou e voltou sua atenção para Tilarna. Era impossível não reparar nas curvas dela, que o maiô tentava inutilmente esconder.

Depois de vários minutos assim, mandou seu bom senso para algum lugar e foi até ela. Entrou na água e ficou atrás dela, logo que ela reparou sua presença, virou-se para ele. 

– Está gostando da água? – perguntou com um largo sorriso.

– Ah, estou sim! – Matoba respondeu sem graça. Para tentar disfarçar ele logo pegou na mão da parceira e, começou a caminhar, forçando ela fazer o mesmo. – Vem, quero te mostrar algo. 

Caminharam pela areia fofa e quente até chegar na gruta. Esta não era muito grande, a água batia nos joelhos e nas paredes, haviam várias pedrinhas coloridas.

– Waaa, que lindo!!! – Tilarna falou soltando a mão de Kei e, correndo mais um pouco para dentro da gruta. 

O policial ficou ali a admirando, os olhos violetas dela brilhavam que nem as ametistas. Enfeitiçado com aquela cena, caminhou até ela e, sem pensar a virou de frente para si. 

– Tilarna... – colocou uma mecha da farta franja para trás da orelha dela, depois deslizou delicadamente os dedos pela lateral do rosto alvo até chegar nos lábios, que estavam entreabertos devido a sua surpresa. 

– O...o que está fazendo? – ela finalmente conseguiu perguntar.

– Isso... – Kei respondeu antes de tomar os lábios dela num beijo lento e apaixonado. Quando os lábios se separaram, ele manteve sua testa unida a dela. – Eu estou apaixonado por você! – Kei falou por fim. 

Tilarna arregalou os olhos, há algum tempo nutria sentimentos por Kei, mas jamais pensou que pudesse ser correspondida, afinal, ambos passavam discutindo. Saiu de seus devaneios ao sentir os dedos dele deslizar por seus lábios. 

– E...eu também estou apaixonada por você! – respondeu antes de selar novamente seus lábios nos dele. 

O novo casal ficou o restante do dia curtindo um ao outro e felizes porque finalmente conseguiram falar o que ia em seus corações.


End file.
